


We're Talking Dreams

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Talking Dreams by Echosmith.</p>
<p>He didn't know why she had dragged him along for the ride (two reasons: they are together, and he is better at driving long distances).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Talking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Talking Dreams during this. You will not regret it. This is an AU. I am from the UK, so forgive me for any errors about the trip from Virginia to New York (most notably, the time). Next up is going to be Come Together. This will last for as long as I can get it to last. This is an established relationship fic. Comments and kudos are lovely, thanks. Love all of my readers. My tumblr is erudite-princess. Enjoy.
> 
> I don't own The 100 or Talking Dreams.

_This is a short race, this is a short life,_

_Let's run, not walk, through this beautiful life,_

_This is a good day, this is a good sign,_

_You've got green eyes, and I've got sunrise_.

Talking Dreams, Echosmith

 

Her smile lit up the street they stood on, her small pale hand reflecting the light of the moon as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the car.

"Come on Bell! I want to see the world outside of here! Bell! Come on, come to the car! Drive like there's no tomorrow, Bell, please!" He couldn't ever deny her; she was like his kryptonite, only much better.

"I'm coming princess. Let's go," her eyes almost looked green in the light, and she began to jog, dragging him along to the car (not that he minded of course; he loved her anyway). He jogged to keep up with her and eventually she stopped, hair swishing around her shoulders, and he smiled at her. She let go of his wrist and tossed him the keys, letting him unlock the car as she put her duffel bag in the back with his bags. Once she had done that, she ran around to the front of the car and got in the passenger seat, her eyes sparkling with excitement and her cheeks flushed. His eyes met hers and she kissed his cheek gently, avoiding the stubble from scraping against her lips. He smiled at her.

"Where to, princess?"

"Anywhere, Bell. Absolutely anywhere. I just want out of this hellhole."

"I hear you loud and clear princess. Nowhere near Virginia, or Arktown, Virginia."

...

"Thanks Bell. I know you didn't have to come with me. I mean, you have Tavia to protect, right?"

"She ran off with Lincoln, princess. He promised me he'd protect her. Mum can look after herself; I think she was slightly relieved when I said I was going with you to somewhere. Gave me money and told me to find O at some point, check up on her."

"Again, thanks Bell. You're awesome."

...

"I want to go to New York. When I was little, I would dream of running there and starting a life as an artist, but my mum always told me it was a childish fantasy and medicine is where I will always belong. Guess she was wrong. I mean, I sold a painting the other day to some rich guy. Gave me enough to escape this place and find myself somewhere to go for a bit, find myself a studio. You were always a part of that dream, Bell. I used to dream that I would go to New York to be an artist and Tavia would be grown up and be okay on her own, and you'd come with me and we'd live together for a bit. That hasn't changed."

"I used to dream, princess, that Octavia, little Tavia in your case, would live with us. She would be an aunt to all of our kids-"

"Kids? Bell, I'm not having your kids just yet!" "Relax, I meant years to come. But she would be an aunt and she'd be a babysitter for the little ones and we'd be successful and married and in love."

"Let's go then, to New York City. I'll make paintings and sell them - I could probably find that rich guy, he can help us. You can write, like you always wanted to. We can live the dream, Bell. Maybe not immediately, but we can try."

...

He loved her, he decided, as they drove through the landscape. She had fallen asleep and he was singing along to a track on the radio. He stared out into the sunrise on the horizon, the sky tinted with reds, pinks, purples, blues and oranges, the light reflecting onto her face, making her hair glow and her face take on an almost heavenly shimmer. She looked like an angel, one who had been sent down and he had found. She kept on snuggling into the blanket he had provided for her, and he had his window down, blowing the strands of hair around her face. He admired her out of the corner of one eye, and was struck by her beauty.

 

She opened one eye, and watched him as he drove. His tanned skin took on a look that made him as radiant as the sun to her, and he looked luminous. She stretched out of the blanket and yawned, before looking out into the distance, noticing the sunrise. She stared at it with awe.

 

"Wow," he was startled to hear her speak, and he was surprised at how much like a child she sounded, like a child seeing something magical for the first time. Her eyes continued to look green in the light of the sunrise, and he pulled over. She got out and so did he, walking around and linking their fingers. She leaned into his touch and put her head on his shoulder. They sat down on the bonnet of the car, fingers intertwined, and she turned to him, eyes shining.

"Thank you Bell."

Their lips met, and she smiled. Her hand slipped up his shirt and she ran her fingers up and down his chest, marvelling in the muscles and how they felt under her fingers. His hand went into her hair, taking it out of the braid it was in. His fingers combed through her hair. Their other hands released the other, and her other hand went into his hair, messing up the normally tamed curls. His arm wrapped around her waist and he held her to him. When they pulled apart, she pulled her hand out from under his shirt and touched his lips.

"I'm so glad it was you, Bell. So glad."

"Come on. To New York we go, princess. Find us a place and get you working. Should be there in about a day. I have a friend we can stay with."

...

When they got to New York, skyscrapers surrounded them. She realised she had never imagined this in her childhood fantasy, only being there with Bellamy, loving him unconditionally. She was living her dream, and he was living his.

 

_We're talking dreams, maybe,_

_We're talking dreams baby_.


End file.
